


School Sucks

by TropicalPancakes



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet, pheonixdrophigh, zanvis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalPancakes/pseuds/TropicalPancakes
Summary: Travis gets pushed around a lot. He lets people push him around, bully him.But there is someone he doesn't, the boy with the mask and piercing blue eyes. He sits quietly in the library most of the time, gets picked on like Travis does. But he stands up to it. He wants to learn how to stand up like the boy does.





	School Sucks

Dante had taught Travis many things. From how to navigate the school to how to flirt with girls. But he never taught him how to stand up to bullies. 

Now, Travis was facing Gene again, the larger male intimidatingly leering down at the snowy haired boy. A wave of fear washed over him, eyes flickering from the ground, up to the taunting face, then back down. his posture was hunched, showing he was not going to do anything about it. 

He had been caught out after the bell had rung, scrambling to get his things as fast as he could before he would get a late slip, and Gene had happened to come around the corner. Of course, this would be a prime time for him to harass Travis.

His eyes then darted to the left, catching within eyesight a raven haired boy, who moved like a cloud of smoke, drifting towards the library. He was saved. 

"Z-Zane!" His voice cracked as he spoke the name of his friends brother, quickly pushing past Gene, who made no attempt to stop him. He could feel the burning stare of his on his back as Zane turned his head at his name. The cold blue eyes almost made him hesitate on the spot, freezing him like the ice that reflected in his gaze. 

Trapped in between two stares that burned and chilled him to the core, he felt absolutely powerless. When Zane's stare shifted to Gene, an even harsher overtone of resentment seemed to overcome the empty hallway. 

"Come on Travis, you said you needed help studying" The voice that came from Zane wasnt what Travis was expecting, much less him knowing his name. But he jumped at the chance.

"Right!!" his feet shuffled, unsure of which way he wanted to go, before almost tripping, taking large strides to meet Zane at the library door. He didnt even give a glance back at Gene before he was inside the doors, already running to find a hiding place. 

Zane was right behind him, clicking the door shut behind them, getting a suspicious stare from the librarian. 

Green eyes peered out from behind a non fiction bookshelf, staring directly at Zane as he once again moved like a shadow. He was walking towards him without much distinction, taking a book from a table. 

Ducking away from the isle edge, Travis slid to the ground. That was way too close for his liking. He tried to fix his tie on his uniform to compose himself. Zane edged around the corner to stand next to him.

"So, what was that about." the monotone in his voice deadpanned the question as he flipped through the book.

"Wait, I dont care. Nevermind." Zane said before Travis could get a word in.

"Thanks for um, saving me, or well. Covering" Travis stuttered, fiddling with his shoe laces. This was the first time he had spoken to Garroth's brother, and even then he hardly spoke to Garroth at all.

"Dont mention it. Literally." he grumbled, sticking his nose into the reading of the book. With that, the conversation died. Zane wasnt even paying attention anymore, so Travis took the time to inspect him.

He had black hair that covered one of his eyes, behind the hair he must have another icey blue eye. he had a slouched posture, and a mask covering his face. It must get hot wearing that in school. It covered most of his face, and didnt look too comfortable..

"Whats with your mask?" Travis questioned, shifting to stand up beside him. He was amazed to see that Zane was actually even smaller than him. 

"What? None of your business. Leave me alone." Zane shut the book, having to tilt his head slightly to stare at him. He was really close.

"Oh- um, sorry" Stuttering over his words, Travis backed up a step, then another. While this boy intrigued him, he really should've been in class by now. Why wasnt he?

The bell had already rung 20 minutes ago. They would be so late. 

"I didnt mean to intrude, i was just uh. Curious" 

Travis pressed his back into the full bookcase, the dust of age wafting into the air. It was a pleasant smell.

Pulling nervously on the strap of his book bag, the face of the old librarian glared around the corner, startling him into making a squeal sort of noise. 

"Where are your passes young men" She said, Causing Zane to whirl around, his eyes widened. 

"Well- See, we don't have any but there's a good reason. Some kid stopped us from going to class, and so we ran in here in hopes of getting away from him." 

That was some kind of quick thinking that Travis wished he had. Unfortunately, the librarian didn't think it was a good reason. They both were sent to class, with a late slip and a detention.

Even in class, Travis was still replaying the previous engagement in his mind. Why had Zane saved him? Why did he cover for him? The white haired boy messed with his pencils, absently listening to the teacher drone on about the chemistry work. Stoichiometry. God, did he hate stoich. 

Guess he shouldn't have a hall pass more often.


End file.
